


［德面］手电筒的正确用法？

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Relationships: dwight fairfield/the ghostface
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	［德面］手电筒的正确用法？

强烈的手电光刺痛了他的眼球，视野里纯粹的白色掺杂进几丝浅粉，比起光束更像是刺穿眼眶的利刃。

作为一个大多数时候喜欢身处暗处的杀手，鬼面痛恨总喜欢用手电筒和他正面硬来的人类胜过躲在板子后面等他松懈的那种，而今天的障目时间格外地长。正前方那个用手电筒挑衅他的可恶人类没有遮掩她的呼吸声，他专注于分辨猎物所在的方向，举刀向声源疾走几步，意识到有人从他身后靠近过来的时候已经有些晚了，施加在背部的力道推的他一个踉跄向前扑去，他做好了摔倒在地的防护动作，却意外于自己似乎恰好倒在了疗养院被随意弃置的某张病床上。

他的视野恢复了大约三秒，仅来得及看清自己面对着疗养院特有的颜色脏兮兮的床单——偷袭者扯断了他衣服上的飘带，用就地取材的布条挡上了他面具眼睛位置的孔洞。

他第一时间捏紧手中的刀柄，可惜刀刃在刚刚的慌乱中刺进病床的床垫，卡在了底部的金属结构里，他的防御空虚让对方钻了空子，他的手腕被扭住，关节错位的痛觉激得他闷哼一声，对方则不甚在意地继续加固对他的束缚。取自他身上的细长布条勒着袖子和手套的空隙中暴露的一小截手腕，他的激烈反抗提醒对方用膝盖分开他的双腿顶住他的胯部，以地面上零星的杂物作为落脚抬升了支点，他的下半身在身后人的授意下脱离地面，他不得不踮着脚尖够到可及的实物以保持身体的平衡。

从呼吸声听来此刻对他发起反击的人应该是德怀特，在他的记录中这家伙理应是个奔逃中时而会用手电晃他几下的胆小鬼，他慌里慌张的样子导致他大多数时候并不能很好地使用那个杀手并不喜欢的小工具。鬼面回想着方才视觉被剥夺前一晃而过的身影，他一定要让那个瘦小的身影吃些苦头。不过难得波动的情绪有些不合时宜，他暂时没有管另一个手电爱好者的空闲，首先他得想个法子应付抵着他裆部的那条腿和他背后大约已盘算许久如何报复他的人。

复杂的皮带组解开后又重新用回了主人的四肢，他带的配件在挣扎与压制的对抗中散落一地，身为记者的那一面比起被自己皮带捆绑的紧张更为打乱了的秘密资料感到恼火。手掌探入风衣下摆撕裂的豁口隔着紧身皮裤揉搓他挺翘的臀部，对方的冒犯行为终于逼出了他不顾形象的破口大骂。

“我还以为你只会喘气呢。”他的声音同他平日里指挥逃生者们时一样，轻柔低沉没有什么气势，敏锐的鬼面却明显感受到了某种异样。

精明的他很快认识到这没有任何益处，逃生者无意对他骂出的侮辱性词汇投入更多关注的心思。他只是拔起手边那把原本属于杀手的刀具，用它割开了覆盖着结实肌肉的两层布料。

怪异的预感涌上鬼面心头，他下意识用捆缚在身后的手遮挡暴露在空气中的皮肤，杀人时总是裹得严实的他讨厌这份被人看光的感觉，不过更让他反感的后续还在等待着他。那个吃错了药的小领导抓着他的手腕按到一边以免妨碍他的动作，插进鬼面身体里的手指显然不可能只是为了给队友争取逃跑时间，纵使他没有和男人做的经验，记者必备的见多识广多少给了他一些分辨事态的能力。

这份知识令身为杀手的他惶恐。他没法分辨德怀特是不是第一次，但他能从体内乱动的手指分辨出他对他的耐心不算太好。

哪怕他是第一次，他也不会愿意为了让两个人都感到舒适而慢慢摸索。那与他的行动初衷背道而驰。

试图靠踢蹬对方的身体摆脱控制的腿像是突然与脑干断开连接一般停住，被动的杀手花费了很大的精力去压抑自己在另一个男人的坚挺接替手指插进来的时候像个女人一样的尖叫。他讨厌这样，连环杀人犯的自尊不允许他表现出惊骇这种情绪，那本是他的特权，应该由他带给别人。此刻立场扭转，他像他曾经的每一个被害人一样在支配下颤抖，唯一的区别是他要的是别人的命，而现在的逃生者想要夺走他的尊严。未经人事的肉壁紧绷，吸附着另一个人的形状，他艰难地大口吸气，汗水与他呼出的水蒸气沾湿紧贴脸颊的布料，面具下与外界交流不佳的狭窄空间憋闷他的喘息，他无法判断自己的头昏脑胀源自大脑的缺氧还是下体的疼痛。

他不想承认，但是这个该死的逃生者成功了。他成功让经验丰富的鬼面一败涂地，以意想不到的方式。

德怀特欺身压上他，手臂箍着他的脖颈，作为逃生者而言十分反常的巨力压迫他的气管，下身进退的幅度大开大合，毫不在意进出时被侵犯方给予的阻力，另一只手按在他的腰上，他的身体被迫弯折以方便侵入方的贴近，几乎每次都插得更深的性器仿佛要捅穿他的肠道。

“我专门为你学习了手电筒的使用方法。”又一次深入，那个他曾经轻视的领导者俯下身，隔着帽兜，贴着他的耳朵，吐字极尽温柔。“想试试吗？”

他应该摇头，可惜对方没有给他回答的时间，环着他脖子的手臂抵着他的下颚迫使他仰起头，眼泪滑落与嘴角溢出的唾液混合淌进他的脖颈，一声几近窒息的哭噎挤出喉头，与此同时一股热流注入他的身体，顺着抽搐的肌肉流淌，沿途清晰的灼烫感焚却他的理智，他安静了几秒，随后克制不住小声抽泣起来。

得不到回应的问题并不意味着结束，不再游刃有余的鬼面比平时沉醉于杀戮的他更加美味。

“你该更新你的跟踪笔记了。”德怀特毫无留恋地离开他的身体，他在他的大腿上蹭掉最后一点污秽，从口袋里掏出了今天他带入迷雾中的道具。

圆柱形的尾部在红肿的穴口磨蹭，鬼面瑟缩着躲避暗示性极强的前奏，但他知道对方不可能这么放过他。

“好好享受，你总会习惯的。”


End file.
